1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for a cosmetic liquid such as an anti-perspiration agent, a wetting agent, eau de Cologne, a lotion or the like which is applicable to a human body.
2. Discussion of Background
A conventional container for a cosmetic liquid is generally of a form of a bottle.
Although the conventional container for a cosmetic liquid is conveniently used at his or her house, it is inconvenient to carry it for outdoor use, and it can not be easily used for outdoor use.